1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container assembly, more particularly to a container assembly having a connecting unit for connecting two containers together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people who attend events, such as movies, sporting games, concerts and the like, would purchase beverages and food for enjoyment during the course of the events. FIG. 1 shows a user holding a beverage container 101 in one hand and a container 102 for French fries in his/her other hand. In the event where the user wants to eat the French fries, and due to the fact that both of his/her hands are occupied, the user must put down the container 101 first, so that he/she is able to free his/her other hand to pick up the French fries, which can be awkward and inconvenient.
Another common problem is that users generally do not desire to constantly hold the food or beverage products in both of their hands because this makes their hands immobilized to engage in other activities.